


The Present

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Series: Vampire Stories [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vampire Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: What is a good birthday present for a vampire?





	The Present

_When one is immortal and has lived for centuries, the perception of time changes greatly. It would be unthinkable for almost anyone to spend years apart from their loved ones. Yet, for vampires, it is only natural to crave loneliness after some decades living together._

For Armitage Hux it was obvious whenever Kylo Ren needed to be by himself, he even encouraged him to leave. Kylo would indeed leave and come back with incredible stories, tall tales about how he’d almost met his end this time; he’d come back bearing gifts for his lover and he’d come back even more in love with him if that were possible.

But this time, it was Armitage who went looking for him. He found Kylo in a modern apartment, decadently -and yes, distastefully- furnished. Hux raised an eyebrow when Ren opened the door and stepped aside to let him in.

“It’s a shame, all these years and you still haven’t acquired a semblance of style.” Hux sneered, letting his eyes roam the cluttered room.

“I guess that explains why I’m still with you.” Kylo smiled and pulled Hux into his arms, realizing how much he had really missed him. Kylo nuzzled Hux’s neck, listening to the blood running beneath his skin. He could just bite him…

“Don’t you dare.” Hux shoved him hard but he was smiling.

“So what brings you to my humble abode?” Kylo inquired and waited for Hux’s reaction.

“There’s nothing humble about this,” Hux muttered, taking off his coat, “and you know it.” Ren sat down on a bright purple couch and held out his hand for Hux to come sit by him. When Hux sat down, Kylo leaned into him and put his head in Hux’s lap. Hux knew perfectly well what this meant. He took off one of his black leather gloves and ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair. They stayed like this, in silence, for a long while. What was time to them anyway? Time… that reminded Hux what was the purpose of his visit.

“Happy birthday,” Hux whispered.

“It isn’t my birthday,” Kylo said, sitting up.

“It is the anniversary of the day you were born to me.” Hux bit each word, almost regretting this idea.

“I thought you didn’t care about such ‘petty human things’, Hux.”

“But I know you do.” Hux feigned exasperation. “You always find something for my birthday ever since you stole that information from my mind.”

“You brought something for me?”

“Isn’t that customary in these celebrations?”

“So are you going to give me my present or are you going to keep talking?” Kylo teased. Hux rolled his eyes, a nasty habit he’d picked up fairly recently. He took a small box out of his pocket. Kylo made to grab for it but Hux hesitated and put his hand behind his back.

“It’s not jewels or anything expensive… but it is priceless. It is more of a symbolic present.” Hux would have blushed if he had fed better earlier that night.

“It is from you, I will treasure it forever.” Kylo looked him in the eye, they laughed at their inner joke. Forever really meant forever. Hux looked down and gave the box to Kylo.

The box was simple enough, inside it, there was a tiny glass vial attached to a chain. The vial had something red inside. Hux’s blood.

“This will help you, should you ever be too weak to return to me. Always return to me,” Hux explained, his voice barely above a whisper. “You don’t have to wear it, it’s just…”

Kylo took the vial carefully in his hands, raised it to his eyes, then pressed it to his lips.

“…so you have me, something of me, close to you.”

Kylo fidgeted with the clasp and put the chain around his neck.

“Close to your heart.” Just like Hux had pictured it.

“You live in my heart, Hux. Every night. For all eternity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr for a friend's birthday last year, adding now to AO3


End file.
